For safety reasons, automobile vehicles are increasingly being fitted with tire pressure monitoring systems comprising sensors, mounted on each of the wheels of the vehicle, dedicated to the measurement of parameters, such as pressure and/or temperature of the tires equipping these wheels and designed to inform the driver of any abnormal variation of the measured parameter.